Evil Changes
by xo.tea
Summary: Mal has begun to feel evil again and has started doing evil pranks on her friends. She has started to feel like she cant fit in so she changes her appearance with the help of her spell book she stole back from the museum. What if someone was watching her the entire time and was about to spill her secret. Mal has to do what ever it takes to keep it a secret.Will her secret get out?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A Descendants Story

This Story takes place before Descendants 2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters in this story.

The night after Coronation, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben all walked back to their dorms. Mal felt like she had betrayed her mother .Something was wrong and she could feel it. She didn't want to worry her friends so she tried to keep a normal, happy expression on her face hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately for Mal, her friends knew her too well and knew that this "normal" face she was making was fake.

Evie elbowed Mal and whispered "Hey is everything alright?" Mal just simply nodded hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. Lucky for Mal, Evie just continued to walk but was still suspicious.

When Mal and Evie parted ways with Carlos, Jay and Ben, Evie started to speak again, "Mal, I know you, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just, I feel like what I did was wrong, what ever happened to long, live, evil? We betrayed our parents." Mal sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright, you'll get over it. You don't want to be evil forever do you?" Evie said as she put a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder.

Mal sighed and went to bed. 'Tomorrow will probably be better, I hope.' She thought and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mal woke up to a sudden wave of evil. Her eyes flashed green and she got up and walked over to Evie and grabbed her marker and drew on her face. She stepped back to admire her work. "Not my best prank but it'll do for now." She said to herself. The evilness went away and Mal noticed what she had just done to her friend.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" Mal panicked quietly. Sure to not wake up Evie. She grabbed one of Evie's make up wipes and tried to get it off but woke up her blue haired friend.

"Mal what are you doing. I'm trying to sleep." She said tiredly. She noticed that mal had her makeup wipes. " You gave me a makeover in my sleep? Finally all my dreams have come true!" She said happily and walked over to their mirror to see for face. She gasped in horror.

"What has happened to my beautiful face!? If mother were here she would be furious!" Evie shouted terrified. "Mal did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Umm, no" Mal said quickly. She was obviously lying. "Absolutely not." She said more confident but Evie still had an upset look on her face. Mal felt really bad but didn't want to show any signs of it being her had done this awful prank on her friend.

Evie spent the next half hour in the bathroom cleaning her face. She wasn't about to ruin her reputation and go out with that unpleasant art on her face like she didn't care. Evie was better than that and she had a reputation to keep.

Mal had been feeling so evil lately and she didn't know what to do. She decided she needed to change so she wouldn't feel evil anymore. No more purple hair or green eyes. Mal was about to get a makeover.

She rummaged through Evie's makeup because she had none of her own. Unfortunately for Mal, Evie didn't have any of her desired products.

"I guess I'm going to have to break the No Magic rule." She sighed. She made her way over to the museum and stole her spell book. Evie would never come here to take her mom's magic mirror. She was way to innocent to do that. Mal however is her mother's daughter and a part of her will always be evil no matter how hard she tried to be good.

"Lightest yellow, let it shine, change the color without a matter of time" Mal said as she read from her spell book. Her hair grew longer and was now blonde. " Time for my eyes." She said. There was not a spell in her spell book for blue eyes so she decided to buy some contacts for her eyes. She left the museum and made her way back to her dorm. Little did she know, Audrey had spying on her the whole time. Drama was coming Mal's way


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A Descendants Story

This Story takes place before Descendants 2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is the next chapter to the story! Sorry for the wait. It was all worth it because this chapter is way longer than the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews and comments. I would love to hear your suggestions for the story.

* * *

Audrey stumbled out of her hiding place. "Looks like little-miss 'I'm good' boyfriend snatcher is going VK again. I could have been a queen but thanks to her, I'm not." Audrey said to herself.

"Audrey what are you doing out here so late?" Jane asked as she approached Audrey along with Lonnie. "You should be back at the dorms. It's passed curfew.

"You guys should be back as well. Anyways, I found some nasty secrets about Mal." Audrey said as she started to whisper the secret to her friends.

"That's awful! She said she was choosing good and now she is using magic? I bet she is turning evil again!" Lonnie exclaimed. Audrey and her friends made their way back to her dorm and spent the rest of the night chatting on how to expose Mal.

Meanwhile, arrived back at her dorm and there Evie stood waiting for her. "I have been waiting for you to come back for so long Mal. Where have you been?" Evie said. She hasn't even noticed Mal's new hair and eyes. She spun and around and gasped.

"First it was my face, and now it's your hair?! Though, it looks fabulous by the way." She exclaimed as she hugged Mal.

"Yeah I got a new makeover. I used a bit of magic but it wasn't much. Please don't tell fairy godmother." Mal explained.

"I would never tell on you Mal. If you wanted a makeover Mal, you could of just told me." Evie comforted her.

"E, you can't make my hair grow." Mal chuckled as both girls started laughing.

The next day Mal went to her usual spot to meet Ben. Ben noticed Mal coming and blinked multiple times to ensure that was her. Sure enough, that was Mal with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressing in bright Aurodonian colors and not wearing leather? Who was this impersonator?

"Hi Ben." Mal said as she approached him and hugged him. He looked confused and he had a right to be. She has just shown up out of nowhere looking completely different and he had no idea why.

"Hey. What's with the hair and the eyes?" he asked.

"Cant a girl just get a makeover once in a while?" she asked.

"Well, yeah of course but I like the old Mal. Purple hair, green eyes, and the leather." Ben explained.

"That was the villain me. I'm good now. Plus I fit the Idea of a Queen right?" Mal argued. She was now getting frustrated.

"Evie, Jay, and Carlos aren't changing. They're being themselves and you should be yourself too." Ben told her.

"Ben, I am not Evie, Jay or Carlos! I am Mal. Maybe I just wanted to change. Can't you except that this is me now? Deal with it okay!" Mal yelled as she stormed off. Ben felt really bad now. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Why did she change? What made her want to change? What made her so angry?

"Okay that last question I already know the answer to." Ben thought out loud. Ben pushed his thoughts away and made his way back home.

Meanwhile, Mal found Evie, Jay and Carlos sitting on the bleachers talking. Carlos noticed Mal approaching them. She looked frustrated, clearly upset.

"Why so gloomy?" Jay asked not concerned at all.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Mal said angrily.

Evie leaned over and whispered, "We'll talk later, okay?" Mal nodded. They didn't notice Carlos roll his eyes as Evie spoke. He was really getting tired of Mal and Evie going off in a huddle talking and never including Jay and Carlos. It was like Aurodon was tearing them apart from each other and Carlos didn't like that one bit.

"We can all talk about it later today Mal. Together." Carlos said ignoring what Evie had just said. Evie looked at Carlos and glared at him. Jay noticed her glaring at Carlos. "Looks like we have two grumpy girls in the group" He laughed. Evie turned her glare over Jay and he put his hands up in defense as he laughed.

Just then, Audrey and her minions approached the four. The former villain kids all groaned in disgust as they neared them.

"Hey Mal, has your hair always been blonde or am I just color blind?" Audrey laughed. "Did it really grow over night?" Lonnie snickered.

They thought princesses were supposed to be kind. Lonnie and Jane were now becoming just as cruel as Audrey.

"Is it just me or have you girls always been snobby spoiled princesses?" Mal asked clearly annoyed by them.

"You should just leave because you have no business here if all you're going to do is insult our friend." Jay said as he stood up and pointed a finger away indicating that it was time for them to leave.

"Yeah leave! And-and don't come back!" Carlos yelled after them wanting to get involved. He was confused as to why Jane was suddenly snobby like Audrey. Jane was a sweet girl. Not some spoiled brat like Audrey.

Later that day, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie and their friends surrounded Mal.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from me!" Mal tried to push them. She was slowly losing her inner villain.

"You're not getting away that easily Mal" Lonnie said. "We know your secret. I don't think Ben will be very pleased knowing you're just a big fake Mal." She continued.

"You will never be like us, SO STOP TRYING!" Audrey said as she pushed Mal further towards that wall. "You're fake Mal. Your eyes, your hair, everything is fake. You're nothing without that spell book. Why don't you just go back to the Isle of the lost where you belong huh? That will give us all one less villain to worry about." Audrey said to Mal.

Jane realized that this has gone too far. Bullying Mal was wrong and she didn't know why had done it in the first place. She ran to go get her mother. Jane didn't tell her what happened; she just told her that there were kids outside passed curfew.

Fairy Godmother came and yelled "DON'T YOU KNOW IT IS PASSED CURFEW? GET TO YOUR DORMS OR YOU'LL GET 1 WEEK DETENTION!" Audrey and her friends scurried away and left Mal standing there. Fairy God Mother was now shining a flash light on her. "Mal, you have a week of detention! What were you doing out here?" she asked.

Mal started to sob as she ran away back to her dorm. Leaving fairy godmother without a reply, Mal returned to her dorm and started to cry into her pillow.

Mal new it was a sign of weakness to cry on the Isle. She was in Aurodon now and she couldn't help it.

Evie walked over to Mal's side of the room and sat on Mal's bed and hugged her. "Mal what's wrong?"

"Audrey and her friends cornered me and were insulting me. Now I have a week of detention because of them!" Mal said in between sniffs.

"That's awful mal. I'm so sorry that happened. Go talk to Fairy Godmother tomorrow morning and tell her it was all a misunderstanding, she'll understand." Evie assured her.

"No E, if I tell her what happened she'll know that used magic and I'll probably get punished or sent back to the Isle. I don't really mind since I am feeling so insecure here." Mal sighed and Evie frowned.

"Mal, Aurodon has everything here for us. If you go back to the Isle, you'll lose everything. What about Ben? What about us?" Evie asked.

"Evie, we will always be best friends. You know that. I just can't stand another day in Aurodon. I just can't." Mal cried. "I really wish you understood, but you don't. I don't even know if Ben and I are still together after what happened. We will always have our memories. I just can't stay here anymore."

Evie started to cry. "Mal, please don't go. You're my best friend and I can't imagine living in Aurdon without you. Things will get better, I promise you they will. Please just stay a little longer? Evie asked.

Mal nodded and drifted off to sleep. Evie got up and went over to her own bed to sleep. Evie turned and looked at Mal as she slept soundlessly.

"Things will get better Mal. I promise." Evie said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. Please leave reviews and suggestion and how I can maybe improve my writing or make the story even better and more interesting for you guys. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A Descendants Story

This Story takes place before Descendants 2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is the third chapter to this story. Sorry I waited 4 days to update but it was worth it because I'm bringing you a much longer chapter this time because I would agree that my chapters have been pretty short and I am working on improving the length. I hope you all review on this story because I would love to know your suggestions for future chapters for the story. Till next time :D

* * *

Evie climbed out of her bed and began to get ready for school. Today Evie was turning to her evil side to take down a group of girls bringing down her strongest friend. Audrey was going to get hurt today and Evie was going to make sure of that. She didn't need Mal's consent. Mal wouldn't mind Evie kicking their butts right out of Aurodon.

Mal woke up to Evie talking to herself. She was saying something about beating someone up. It was never like Evie to get into a fight. Although she was from the Isle of the Lost and the daughter of one of the most evil villians, Evie was the kindest villain you could find on the Isle. Mal got another wave of evil and her eyes turned green once again. This time the evil stayed inside her for a bit longer. She walked over to Evie and whispered to her "Lets grab that wand a blow this Popsicle stand" just like she had intended when they first arrived.

Evie looked at Mal with clear disbelief. Had she just heard what she thought she heard?

"Mal, what are you talking about? We're not evil anymore!" Evie said to her now blonde friend. She noticed the familiar bright green glowing in her friend's eyes and stepped back in horror. Evie calmed down and took a step closer to her friend and hugged her. "Mal, Is your mom getting to you? You know you can talk to me right?" Evie asked her.

"Nothing is wrong, Evie. I'm as fine as I'll ever be so why can't you just leave it alone?" Mal snapped. She easily fought her way out of Evie's embrace and stormed out of the room. Something was seriously going on with Mal. Now she was snapping at Evie. She would never do that ever. Evie waved it away and continued to get dressed for the school day. Evie was having second thoughts on beating up Audrey now. Mal was snapping at her and she didn't feel like she should fight for someone who doesn't care about her being concerned about them.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos all were in their final day of goodness class before they had to go to a regular class. Mal scooted her chair a bit far from Evie but there wasn't much of an option for her to go because they shared a desk. Carlos and Jay on the other hard were far from concerned about Mal. They were way to focused on getting out of this class forever.

"Alright my dear ones, this is our final class session before you move on to the normal classes. You are all learning so fast on how to change to be good, and to ignore the evil. I am proud of each and every one of you and I hope you continue to thrive in your goodness." Fairy Godmother said to the four former villains.

"I heard that on the last day of a class here in Aurodon, you have parties?" Carlos asked without raising his hand. On the Isle, they had heard of the lives of the daughters and sons of the heroes. This was one of the rumors Carlos had heard and he wasn't just going to let it pass by.

"Carlos, we do indeed host celebrations for our students here at Aurodon Prep." she began as Carlos smiled and started to look around for any signs of food. "Although, that is for the regular classes only. Goodness class is intended to teach the children of villains how to be good. I know you are still in the learning process but remember, here we raise our hands before we speak. It's the respectful thing to do." Fairy Godmother explained to Carlos. He nodded his head in agreement but he was slightly embarrassed.

The bell rang and Mal darted out of the classroom. Evie was following close behind her. "Mal stop. Where are you going?" Evie asked. Mal gave no reply and Evie said "Let me come with you." Evie was going to have to go through with her plan another day because right now she needed to focus on whats going on with Mal.

Mal came to a sudden stop. She froze and kept her back facing Evie. "Evie I don't think you want to be where I am going...again." She said quietly but still loud enough for Evie to hear. Evie looked queit confused for a second and finally came to a realization.

"Mal you can't go back there. You're fine here, in Aurodon. "Evie said calmly. "Mal I realize that you don't feel like you fit in here and I understand. Jay, Carlos and I are still adjusting to it. Just give Aurodon another chance."

"Evie, it took them so long to finally give us a chance. I don't feel like I can trust anyone here. They're all shooting daggers at me with their eyes 24/7 and I can't do it anymore. I don't belong here." Mal said as she began to sob.

Evie hugged Mal and led her back to their dorm where Mal cried into Evie's shoulder. Mal eventually calmed down and was ready to talk.

"Evie, can we talk?" Mal asked as Evie turned to face her and nodded for Mal to continue on. "I know this might sound strange coming from me but do you ever miss our Isle friends?" Mal asked Evie.

Evie sighed. "Well I might miss a few of them. We're making such good friends here and I don't even think the word friend was appropriate to call our friends on the Isle. I do miss Dizzy very much." Evie was started to get a lot of memories of her and Dizzy and Mal bringing it up made so many of her memories flood back into her brain.

"You do miss her a lot don't you?" Mal asked and Evie nodded. "I know its weird but I kind of miss Uma. I would never say it to her face but we had a lot of good times when we used to be friends. I know for a fact that she hates me now. I am turning into an Aurdonian and I bet she's sick of it. When we were kids we use to throw food at the TV while watching what's going on in Aurodon." Mal explained.

Evie was really shocked that Mal had missed her arch enemy who was a threat to their group. Uma and Mal had gotten into so many fights on the Isle that Evie thought that there was no sympathy for Uma in Mal.

"I don't really care anyway. If I ever see her again, it will not be pretty" Mal laughed.

Evie lightly chucked and looked away in disbelief. They went on and on talking about the children of the Isle that they no longer have any communication with. Mal and Evie both forgot of the main subject they were planning on discussing and went to bed without saying a word about it.

Mal woke up to another wave of evil. This one much more stronger than the last. She made her way over to Carlos and Jay's room without changing, brushing her teeth or anything. She barged in and found the two boys up and early chatting while sitting on their beds.

"Umm hey Mal. What a surprise." Carlos said.

"You could have knocked first." Jay said tiredly as Carlos elbowed him. Mal was clearly not herself today.

"Let's get straight to the point." Mal said as she sat on their table. "I'm going to need to talk to you two individually." She demanded as Carlos made his way out of the room not wanting to go first as always. Mal was sort of happy that he left because she hadn't really thought through the plan for him.

"So what do you want?" Jay asked looking bored.

"Let's say, I got a really shiny lamp from Jordan and if you return it to your dad, all four of us including or parents can live in wealth and still be good." Mal said.

Jay looked at her with shock. This plan was impossible. Their parents would never rule with them knowing that they are on the good side. 'That is like literally the Original plan we had when we first came here Mal, Except this plan involves a magic lamb instead of the wand and were still going to be good? Impossible, but I can take a challenge." He grinned.

Mal smiled and Jay left the room. She knew she could get to him easily. He wasn't entirely good yet and still had a urge to steal everything in Aurodon so she could easily buy him with a magic lamb. Mal was unprepared for Carlos so she decided to wing it.

Carlos sat on his bed and patiently waited for Mal to begin.

"So um let's say that I could get you a lot more puppies and a playdate with the 101 Dalmatians?" Mal asked

Carlos was now very excited." That would be terrific! Wait." Carlos paused." Is there a catch? Please don't let there be a catch." He begged.

"Actually…" Mal trailed off as Carlos sighed. "There is just one catch. You have to go back to the Isle to… give your mother a fur coat from Aurdon!" Mal said. She clearly hadn't thought this one through. A fur coat form Aurodon? The woman already owned 100 of perfect coats. Why would she need one from Aurodon?

Carlos looked at her in horror. He was frozen in fear. He finally responded "I'll pass, sure I'll never get to play with 101 dogs at once but, I can't go back to my mother. If I go, she'll never let me leave. It's too scary Mal, I'm sorry." Carlos sighed.

He had a point there. Cruella De vil would make Carlos wash her car, do her laundry and fluff up her coats. "Carlos, none of that will happen because I'll be there with you. We will give her the coat and I'll get you back here in no time." She assured him.

Carlos nodded. Finally he was agreeing with her. Mal made her way out of their room and back to her own. Now it was time for Evie. Mal entered her room to find Evie sitting at her desk sewing a blue and gold skirt. Evie smiled as she noticed Mal enter.

"Mal, where did you go?" Evie asked looking her friend up and down. "I know its Saturday but why would you go anywhere in your pajamas?" Evie asked giving Mal a look.

"I have a different fashion style then you E. Anyways; let's say that I can get you all the finest material the Aurodon has to offer and bonus, a luxury makeup kit." Mal said as she did jazz hands. She noticed the look weird look Evie was giving her so she quickly put her hands back down. Mal was making these plans sound to unbelievable. There was no changing it now so she went on with it.

"You know, better material would be nice and helpful for my creations. I love the makeup I have already. It's all the right shades and brands for me. I wouldn't mind more, so yeah I'll take it. What's the catch?" Evie asked.

Mal thought her a moment. "You have to go to the Isle and give your mother your old makeup." Mal said realizing that this plan was very stupid. She knew Evie would take it because her mother was nicer and caring to her then any of their parents was to them.

"I'll take it! I don't mind seeing my mother. Although she was obsessed with making me look pretty I still missed her. I'll go as long as I get to come back here." Evie explained.

Mal nodded and went to go get ready for her weekend detention. She was going to set this plan in motion. Suddenly, the wave of evil that has been within her all morning went away and Mal was in terror. "What have I done?" Mal exclaimed.

* * *

Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got. I hope you all read the last chapter and are back to read the second. There will be another chapter coming in because this story is no where near complete. We're just getting started people. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A Descendants Story

This Story takes place before Descendants 2.

Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been very busy and haven't been able to update. I promise that I will update regularly. I will start updating either on every Saturday or Sunday.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The next day Mal led her friends to the front of the school. She had to think of a way to tell them this plan was all wrong. She made it when she was evil and she couldn't help it. Evil was taking over her and Mal had no way of controlling it.

"Mal are we going to get to come back to Aurodon because I am not looking to stay there" Evie said. She has been looking for her happily-ever-after her entire life. She has dreamed of the Aurodonian way of life and now that she has it, Evie isn't going to just let it go.

Mal searched for the right words to say. She opened her mouth to tell them this plan was a misunderstanding and she doesn't know what came over her but a much stronger wave of evil came over her. "Of course Evie. I wouldn't want you to suffer again" Mal said with a mischievous smile.

Carlos looked at Mal. Studying her expression. Something was off about her. Her eyes were glowing a bright green just as it had done when she was doing something evil.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Mal? I mean, if they find out we stole the limbo, went to the isle and came back, we could be sent back to the Isle and they might not give us another chance." Carlos said anxiously. He was worrying too much and it frustrated Mal.

"Would you all just be quiet for one second? We are doing this whether you like it. Now follow my lead." Mal yelled at her friends. Jay cocked a brow. "Mal, I'm no psychic but you seem a bit off today." Jay said.

Mal just ignored him and looked around for the limbo.

"What's your reason for going back? Your mother is here in a cage. She isn't even on the isle." Carlos asked.

"I know where my mother is Carlos. This doesn't involve her at all. This isn't about her" Mal said. Little did she know, the evil that has taken over her has everything to do with her mother?

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother was in her office when a group of girls came in. Audrey sat in the chair across from Fairy Godmother with her friends Lonnie, Melina, and Eliza.

"Well who do we have here? Audrey, it's good to see you. Melina, I hope your mother Merida is doing well. Oh and one of our newest students Eliza. You tell Elsa I'm glad you're here. How can I help you girls today?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mal. We saw her using magic. She used her spell book to change her hair." Audrey said.

"That's nonsense!" Fairy Godmother shouted." Mal is so sweet and kind. She is nothing like her mother. She would never disobey the magic rule. Now how on earth would she have access to her spell book?" she asked.

"She stole it from the museum!" Lonnie yelled. Jane entered the room. She looks frightened at the sight of her ex-friends. There she stood with Melody the daughter of Ariel.

"Girls please calm yourselves. We will interrogate Mal today and ask her what she did. Jane please have a seat and lets discuss why you girls aren't friends anymore" Fairy Godmother motioned for Jane to take a seat and so she did.

Audrey groaned in frustration. "Who cares about that? What we need to do is go to the museum and check if the book is there! It's silly just asking her if she took it. She will obviously lie!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Now I've had just about enough of this yelling Audrey. " Fairy Godmother said sternly. "Audrey, Eliza and Lonnie, show yourselves out of my office immediately!" Fairy Godmother said.

The three girls frowned a got up from their seats. The door to the office swung open and there stood Aurora. "Queen Aurora! What a pleasant surprise. How may I help you you're majesty?" Fairy Godmother asked as she bowed to her.

"Audrey and her friends have told me about the horrifying news. A villain has used magic without authority. It just happened to be Maleficent's daughter." She said in disgust. "We must go to the museum at once and see if the spell book is still there." Aurora demanded.

Audrey grinned and said "Yeah, listen to the Queen."

Fairy Godmother sighed and left her office with the girls following close behind her. Jane and Melody sat in silence looking confused.

"Jane, have you ever thought of meeting your villain's child?" Melody finally said.

Jane looked frightened. "Absolutely not! I've heard of them. They haven't chosen good and they are still so dangerous to be around. I can't even think about it." Jane shuddered.

"I have always dreamed of what my villain is like. Hopefully she won't take my voice." Melody laughed. "Now let's go catch up with the others! I want to see this." Melody said as she and Jane bolted out of the office to catch up to her mother.

"I just don't understand!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed as she stared down at the empty exhibit. "The spell book is gone."

"I told so. Mal, she took the spell book! She is probably cursing the entire Kingdom right now." Audrey exclaimed.

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet Audrey. Mal and her friends will be our number one suspects. I think it's time we interrogated Mal." Fairy Godmother said.

"I don't think it's a great idea for all of you girls to go with Fairy Godmother so let's go back to the school." Aurora led Audrey, Lonnie, Eliza, Jane and Melody back to Aurodon prep.

Fairy Godmother walked up to Mal and Evie's dorm. She knocked once then twice. No one answered. She then pulled out her key that unlocked every dorm in the school and unlocked the door.

"Mal are you here? Evie? Is anyone in here?" Fairy Godmother questioned.

She sighed and made her way over to the museum. She was going to see if she could get Evie's magic mirror so she can see Mal."

She walked up to the exhibit and unlocked it. She pulled the mirror out and told it "Show me Mal." The mirror revealed Mal's location to be the Isle of the lost. She was pulling a curtain over the Aurodon limbo.

Fairy Godmother gasps in shock. "Bibbidi Bobbidi! She exclaimed. "It is true! I have to tell the King." She hurried up to the castle and knocked on the door.

Ben opened the door with a smile. "Fairy Godmother, what a pleasant surprise! Come in." He gestured for her to come in.

"Hello Ben. Where are your parents?" She asked. He showed her to the dining room in the castle. There they were. King Adam and Queen Belle sat discussing something.

"Please your majesty. May please speak to you? We have a problem?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Of course, Fairy Godmother." Belle exclaimed and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Please forgive me but I used The Evil Queen's magic mirror to see where Mal is and I saw her, and her friends, on the Isle of the lost." Fairy Godmother said.

Belle gasp and King Adam grew angry. "If they feel they should go back, LET THEM STAY THERE! Those rotten villains." He growled. Belle put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I don't know how or why they are there but we need to bring them back and question them." Belle said.

"Then it's settled. Bring in the search party!" King Adam ordered his guards.

The search party settled in another limbo for their journey to the Isle of the lost. A crowd of Aurodon citizens stood in a crowd watching as they passes through the barrier.

"Looks like Mal is about to get busted. I hope they banish her back to the Isle." Audrey said in disgust. She is finally getting what she dreamed of since Ben made is proclamation.

Revenge.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best. Til next time my fellow readers :D


End file.
